


Serotonin

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick lets Daryl fuck him with the condition that he's still in charge. Sort of a follow up to Cortisol, but not necessary to read. WHAT'S A PLOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serotonin

It had been almost an hour since they last moved. Daryl finally found the strength to lift his head, turning to look at the man snoozing lightly beside him. Rick's lay flat on his belly, eyes lidded and one arm thrown across Daryl's stomach. Rick's eyes fluttered open wide, a quizzical look on his face at Daryl's sudden interest.

“One more round?” Daryl prodded, scratching his patchy beard and breaking eye contact, as if it was the first time in the day he had asked that particular question.

“I think my cock's done for now.” Rick grinned, shifting onto his side to expose his red, fucked-out dick to Daryl.

“Yeah, I was there,” Daryl felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth and he nuzzled down comfortably against Rick's chest as his voice quietened slightly, “S'just... I was thinkin' maybe...”

“What?”

“Maybe I could... fuck you...”

Rick sat up, a tongue dragging across his lips as he looked on at Daryl, “I ain't been fucked in a while. You've thought about fuckin' me?”

Daryl nodded timidly, smiling as embarrassment dusted his cheeks a rosy pink. Since their arrangement began, Rick had always been on top, the big alpha dog. It had never really occurred to him that Rick had _ever_ been fucked, and Daryl resolved that it would be a fantasy for the foreseeable future. He had always been too nervous to ask. Rick laughed and hopped up onto Daryl, straddling him. Feeling Rick's ass against his cock caused blood to start rushing downward and it wasn't long until he was hard and nudging between the officer's buttocks.

“You know I ain't no bitch, though, right? I'm still the big boss, you understand? You're still my boy.” Rick warned. Daryl's “yes” was breathy, the man caught completely unaware at this side of his lover. The idea of this masculine, virile _man_ impaled on him was enough to stir his cock into twitching with arousal against Rick's ass.

Rick took Daryl's hands, guiding them towards his chest and running them through the coarse hair covering his pecs. He threw his head back as Daryl's thumbs grazed his nipples and retained a steady grinding motion against the hunter's cock. Daryl writhed beneath him, desperately thrusting upwards in time with the movements, enjoying the sensation each time his cock head brushed Rick's lightly furred hole.

“You want to fuck me, huh? Is that what you want?” Rick smiled, bringing a hand down to curl around Daryl's throat. Daryl could only respond by whimpering, pathetically wriggling under Rick's vice-like grip. Rick leant down to press his lips against Daryl's, into a sloppy, passionate kiss. Daryl grunted into Rick's open mouth as the fingers around his neck tightened, licking kisses with a strangled whine.

Rick took Daryl's hand once more and pulled two fingers into his mouth, slicking them up with an expert tongue. Once he was satisfied that they were wet enough he returned to planting kisses on Daryl's reddened throat, reaching back to pull open his ass cheeks as he nipped and bit on the exposed flesh in front of him. Daryl pushed in carefully, hearing Rick's sharp sigh as his fingers sunk down into the officer, right down to the knuckle.

“Stretch me out, boy. That cock of yours is gonna need some room.” Rick groaned, voice rough and rumbling against Daryl's skin. The two moved in sync, with Rick backing up further onto Daryl's fingers as they entered again and again, slightly curling at the tip to catch Rick's prostate.

Once he was happy that he had suitably marked Daryl's neck, Rick pulled up and off, stroking at his half hard, raw cock. It almost hurt but the idea of his little pup shoving that fat bone inside him was starting to sound better and better. Daryl watched him stroke, lubing up his own shaft in preparation. Rick stroked his beard thoughtfully with a free hand, eyes locked onto Daryl's cock. It was an impressive size, probably not as long as his own but easily twice as thick. 

When they were both ready, Rick returned to his position on top of Daryl and began lowering himself onto the hunter's slick cock. The head pushed in easily enough, with Daryl carrying most thickness in the shaft itself. Rick sucked in a sharp breath as he hit the breadth, groaning low and incredibly loudly as Daryl pushed into him. Rick placed a hand flat onto Daryl's stomach as he balanced him for the descent, the other firmly gripped around his cock and pulling hard. After what seemed like a grinding eternity, Rick was able to sit on his knees. He remained completely still with his head hung for a minute, silently gaining composure but still furiously tugging at his hardened dick.

“Fuck me.” He finally spoke with a barked command and Daryl obeyed, pushing in the last few inches as Rick jerked his head back up, groaning loudly and arching his back. The hand on Daryl's stomach trembled slightly as the hunter pulled his balls up tight against Rick's ass, fully entering him now. After another moment of stillness – and an unsure look at from Daryl – Rick began grinding, a slow, teasing roll of his hips that sends pleasure coursing through the both of them. Both hands on Rick's thighs, Daryl began to thrust, aching slowly into the officer.

“Harder.” Rick's next command slipped from his lips and Daryl complied, hard shunting movement replacing his careful thrusts. Rick's pained groans punctuated each, his clenched fists burrowing into the bedsheets on either side of Daryl for leverage.

Daryl spread his legs a little wider, allowing him to fuck stronger and faster into his quarry. Rick was whining, a sharp increase in sound with every scrape of his prostate. Daryl's face was painted a beet red as he watched the big alpha daddy come undone on his cock, his once-gruff voice now a high, desperate whine, eager to take what was building in Daryl's balls. Each thrust of Daryl's spread legs caused a little more of Rick's cum to leak from his ass, the runny loads the officer had deposited inside him running in tracks down his ass crack and coating the sheets beneath them. Soon Daryl would be making a similar mess of Rick's insides.

“Gonna cum up my ass, puppy? Fill up your big daddy?” Rick breathed, his mouth hung open as he stared Daryl down with intensity, sweat dripping off his beard onto his lover beneath him.

That was enough to set him off and he began bucking wildly, both men grunting as Daryl flooded Rick's fucked-out hole with his cum. Rick leaned back, hands on Daryl's knees as he came hands-free, watching himself flex out ropey cum over his hairy stomach and dripping down to his musky, sweat-coated balls.

Daryl relinquished his white-knuckle grip on Rick's thighs, smiling as he caught a glob of the officer's cum with his finger and licked it off before he leaned in for a kiss, tasting sweat and testosterone on each other's lips.

Rick was careful to pull off slowly and collapsed onto the bed, pulling Daryl into a possessive embrace and continuing the kiss. Both of them reeked with sweat and sex but neither cared, with Daryl retaking his place nuzzled against Rick's neck, curling fingers into his chest hair and feeling sleep creep unto his eyelids.

“Think you might let me sleep now, puppy?” Rick whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Daryl's head. Daryl could only nod in response, twining legs with his lover. Still, Rick knew he'd wake in a few hours, insatiable as ever. That was his boy, his perfect little fuck toy.


End file.
